


potio amoris

by tenFresita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Spooky, happy end, kun is only mentioned tho, someone help mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenFresita/pseuds/tenFresita
Summary: ''Donghyuck, I’m...I’m so sorry.'' He finally managed to say, taking Donghyuck the Frog with both of his hands. Mark didn’t know if the younger could understand what he was saying, but he continued to talk anyway. ''I should have listened to Mr.Kun when he told me to not make the potion...I’m so stupid.'' Multiple croaks were the only thing he got as a response.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	potio amoris

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is a fanfiction i wrote two years ago, but i did it in spanish and since i thought it was a cute idea i wanted to adapt it into english too! i hope you enjoy it even if my writing isnt the best ^^

Once upon a time, at one of NMT (Neo Magic Technology, the biggest magic school of the world)’s students rooms, Mark Lee, who was one of the best students of his grade, found himself in big, big trouble.

It all started when the young wizard, blindly in love with his best friend Donghyuck, decided to make a love potion, the Potio Amoris, which effect only lasted for a week. Yes, it was a really stupid idea, and even more if we have into account that it was coming from a student like him; yet, he only wanted to know how having a reciprocated love felt like. 

However, preparing the potion wasn’t as easy as he thought at the beginning. Mark asked for some advice from Mr.Kun, one of his professors and also NMT’s director. After telling him his plans, Mark was given an expected response: Mr.Kun told him that it wasn’t a good idea, nor fair for any of them; also, if he ever managed to make it, he would miss Donghyuck as his partner once the effect of the potion was over. Not to say that it was a really difficult potion to make, even for a professor. Mark knew he was right, but a voice inside him told him to not be reasonable for once in his life and decided to proceed with his plan and just do it on his own.

At first, he tried to keep it as a secret. Keyword: tried, because he still needed a book about potions that was only available at the library of the school and, apparently, it was classified as a forbidden book for the students. Nevertheless, that wasn’t enough to make him give up, neither stopped him from almost begging the librarian in order to get the said book. Luckily for him, since he was a good and responsible student and everyone liked him, saying that he had to use it for research was just enough to pass through the librarian’s judgement...and it also looked like the said librarian didn’t want to endure Mark’s whining anymore and that was the only way to get rid of it. As long as no one knew about it and both kept it as a secret, it never happened and they wouldn’t get into trouble, that’s what they both agreed on. After that he only needed to find the required ingredients; this was an easier task than before, since he luckily had the help from his friend, Chenle, who was a few years younger than him and Mr.Kun’s little brother. For unknown reasons, he always had all types of materials and weird items and he had a secret business going on at the school, but he always gave Mark things for free. It’s not like Mark had the money to pay for them, anyways…

Once he sneaked into potion's class when no one was there, he started to make the Potio Amoris. Mark followed all the steps carefully, while thinking that it wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be, and it didn’t take that long, either. So, no long after he started, he almost finished it; the last thing he had to do was mix everything with a big spoon as he casted the special spell.

''Sobangcha, sobangcha, seobangcha, sobangcha, sobangcha…''

Yes, he misspelled the spell without even realizing it, and he did it with so much confidence that if anyone heard it they would cringe a little bit. But that wasn’t the only thing in which he messed up: Mark didn’t read that one line which said that the Potio Amoris needed a few days of preparation until it was completely done and ready to be drunk. No, it probably wasn’t to end well, and Mark wasn’t aware of what was coming.

{ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ }

The next afternoon Mark was impatiently waiting for Donghyuck at their shared room. In the meantime, as an attempt to make the potion look like a normal juice, he decided to pour it into one of the coups they had there. However, he had to admit that he was already regretting everything he did and started to feel a bit anxious, moving in circles around the space. That’s until he heard the sound of the door opening and all those thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

Then, there was Donghyuck, looking as beautiful as always. Mark couldn’t help but be dramatic and wonder what he did in his past life to deserve seeing him everyday.

''Mark Lee! I thought I would never see you again.'' He said, as Donghyuck left his things over his bed.'

''But we just haven’t seen each other since...two days? I was busy with...homework and exams, you know?''

''Right… I often forget that my bestfriend is the smartest student here.''

Actually, Donghyuck was also one of the most outstanding students at school; every student and teacher knew how talented he was with magic, and also how charming and magnetic his personality was.In comparison with Mark, he was way more extroverted and had more friends than him but, at the end of the day, he always preferred to spend most of his time with the older. Mark didn’t know about that fact, though, and if he did he would have passed out in the spot. 

''Aaand you are drinking something and you didn’t bring one for me like you always do… maybe magic does separate friends after all, hm?'' Mark knew he was teasing him, like Donghyuck did almost all the time they were together. However, it still made him uneasy, mostly because what he was drinking wasn’t really a normal juice.

''This one isn’t for me, it’s for you.'' He extended his right arm, offering the cup to the younger with a little smile. He was acting natural so far, right? 

''Well, since I’m so thirsty and you were so kind to buy one for me… I will drink it.''

Mark’s heart started to beat as fast as it could as he saw how Donghyuck drank from the cup. Honestly, he was about to tell him to stop, that the ‘’juice’’ tasted terrible and he would get a stomach ache, but it was too late. It was already too late and, even before he knew it, he already drank everything. And not only his heart was beating faster than before, but also his knees were trembling and he felt his lips really dry. What did he have to expect? Donghyuk jumping straight to his arms? Donghyuck confessing his feelings to him? Or did Mark have to do it first?

''Mark?'' 

''U-Um...what?'' Oh my God, his heart was about to explode and no one would be able to save him from it.

''Is this a new juice?'' 

''I don’t know…? I got it from the same place as always, why?''

''Because...it tastes strange...and I also feel strange...''

It was starting. It was starting and there was no point back anymore.

''Strange in what sense?''

''I don’t-- I don’t know, croak. Mark...croak...why are you looking at me like...croak...like this? Why can't I...croak...stop saying...croak…? This is starting to...croak...get annoying.''

Mark didn't know how to answer, since his mind had gone totally blank after seeing how Donghyuck’s beautiful skin tone started to become green as he was also getting smaller and smaller. That couldn’t be happening, Mark thought, it had to be a dream.

''Mark....croak...when I get my...croak...hands on you...croak.''

The older was still incapable of saying anything, not even a single sound. Mark was too busy trying to process the fact that his best friend just turned into a...into a frog. A tiny frog. A tiny and angry frog, and all he managed to do was to dramatically throw himself into the ground, trying to match Donghyuck’s height as tears started to stream down his face. How could something like that happen? Mark was totally sure that he followed all the steps from the book, there wasn’t any missing item either, and he also thought he casted the spell correctly. Everything was aligned for his success. However, it was too late to think about what went wrong, because now he had to think about how he was going to make Donghyuck back to normal. But what if the younger never went back to his human form? What if he would never hear his voice again? What if they would never talk until late at night instead of sleeping? What would the teachers say about what he did? Would he be kicked out from school? Yes, probably. All kinds of scenarios went through his mind while Donghyuck the Frog jumped right into his head and started to angrily stomp over it; it was a bit annoying, but he was in no place to complain.

''Donghyuck, I’m...I’m so sorry.'' He finally managed to say, taking Donghyuck the Frog with both of his hands. Mark didn’t know if the younger could understand what he was saying, but he continued to talk anyway. ''I should have listened to Mr.Kun when he told me to not make the potion...I’m so stupid.'' Multiple croaks were the only thing he got as a response. 

Mark was sure that Donghyuck hated him now and would never talk to him again if he ever went back to normal. Still, even if being hated by the person he loved the most was probably one of the most painful things that ever happened to him, Mark had to do something and find a solution. That’s why, after ten minutes of crying, he decided to stand up with any dignity left and take Donghyuck in his hands again, putting him on his right shoulder. 

''You will go back to normal, I promise.'' Mark muttered before leaving his room in order to look for help.

{ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ }

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wander around the school that much until he found the person he was specially looking for, founding him at the big gardens of the school.

''Mr.Seo! Mr.Seo!!!'' He shouted, quickly approaching the History’s teacher, who was accompanied by Mr.Ten, the Flying instructor. Mark felt relieved that they were together, since they were the teachers to whom he felt the closest. 

''Good afternoon to you too, Mark Lee.''

''Hello Markie. New pet? I thought you already had an owl.'' Said Ten, who was always quick to notice things. However, Mark felt he was about to cry after he heard that.

''No...this frog isn’t a new pet...but I wished it was.''

The couple exchanged a weird look. For some reason, that scene was familiar to them. Mr.Seo, also known as Johnny, broke the silence that filled the space after a few seconds.

''Then…? What happened?''

But that silence returned again, while both teachers looked at Mark, feeling a bit expectant for an answer. The student could only pray to not be sent to Mr.Kun once he confessed what he had done to his best friend. 

''Well...maybe I tried to make a love potion and give it to Donghyuck...and maybe it didn’t end well and the frog on my shoulder it’s him...''

Silence, again. Now, it was Mark the one nervously waiting for an answer, and the fact that he couldn’t tell what the expressions of their faces truly meant didn’t help him to feel a bit more relaxed. He was going to be expelled from school, that’s for sure.

''That's all you did? For a moment I thought you killed someone by accident.'' The Flying Instructor said, shrugging his shoulders.

''No...but isn’t this as bad as taking someone’s life? He is a frog now, look!'' It really wasn't an exagerated comparision, because if Donghyuck never went back to his human form, he would never graduate from school and follow his dreams; he would never speak normally to any of his friends, nor living any kind of romance. The only thing we would be able to was jumping around, croak, sleep and eat. Nothing more, nothing else. It was as tragic as being murdered. 

''Well, as far as I know, death doesn’t have a solution, but this does. Right, Johnny?''

The young wizard raised one of his eyebrows, wondering how his teachers could be so calm after he explained to them what happened. Still, he felt relieved knowing that there was a solution to the problem, even if believed that Donghyuck absolutely hated him for turning him into a tiny frog.

''Can you help me to solve it? What do I have to do?''

''Well, first of all, you have to calm down.'' Said Ten, curving his lips into a tiny smile. ''I think you are the one who should tell him, Johnny. I’m pretty sure Mark is gonna relate to your story.''

''What story?''

''Yeah, so funny, Ten.'' Maybe it was just part of his imagination, but Mark thought he saw Mr.Seo blush a little bit before cleaning his throat. ''Mark, when I was your age and studying here, I was...a bit in love with Ten.'' He remained silent for a few seconds, making a dramatic pause, then spoke again. ''Well, not only a bit, I was totally in love with him, but I was convinced that Ten didn’t feel the same and I was too scared to confess my feelings to him. Instead, I had...lots of stupid ideas.''

Yes, Mark could totally relate to that. 

''And what did you do?''

''Well, instead of being a normal person and telling him what I felt, I decided to make a love potion and it didn’t end really well...it was a disaster.''

''He turned me into a frog and for a whole week Johnny told our teachers and friends that one of my cousins had died and I had to go back home to attend his funeral when, actually, I was hidden in his room. It was...a really strange experience.'' After hearing that, Mark tried really hard to contain his laugh as he imagined his professor being turned into a frog. Maybe it wasn’t something as tragic as he thought, especially if Ten and Mr.Seo were together and seemed to be very happy. Yet, Mark wasn’t Johnny, and Donghyuck wasn’t Ten, so the possibility of the younger hating him was still present.

''It was a week because I was trying to find a solution.''

''And during that week you spent six days crying while telling me you were sorry and just one day thinking about that solution.'' Mark could tell that Ten liked teasing Mr.Seo and enjoyed seeing his reactions. It was cute, but it also made him feel a bit envious of what they had. ''Don’t worry, Mark Lee, because I’m sure and I can promise that Donghyuck won’t have to wait for a whole week until he becomes human again and you won’t have to think of an excuse to justify his absence...or that’s what I hope.''

''What do you mean with ‘’that’s what I hope’’?''

''I mean that your first kiss with Donghyuck won’t be like you probably had thought it would be.''

''Kiss?''

''Kiss.''

Mark blinked once, twice, thrice. He needed a few moments to process that information.

''He will go back to normal...with a kiss from me?'' That sounded like he was living in a fantasy book, like the ones he read when he was little.

''Well, if it’s a kiss from his true love, as cheesy as it sounds, then he will.'' Mr.Seo concluded with a smile.

''But what if his true love isn’t me and they are at the other side of the world? Also, I’m pretty sure he must hate me now after what I have done to him.''

''Look, take us as an example: Ten didn’t speak to me for a whole week and now we are really happy together.''

''You totally deserved it.'' Ten said, yet he didn’t sound annoyed at all. It almost seemed as if the situation was just funny to him.'' Probably kissing a frog isn’t the most attractive thing in the world, but if you don’t want him to be a reptile for the rest of his life...''

No, kissing a frog didn’t sound amazing at all, even if the frog was Donghyuck. However, that was the least thing he could do to save him, and doing that couldn’t compare with the terror the younger had probably felt when he realized that he wasn’t a human anymore.

''Okay, I will try later. Thank you, and please don’t tell Mr.Kun about this.''

''Your promise will always be safe with us as long as you keep us informed. Now, fly high, little Mark Lee. Donghyuck doesn’t look really happy right now. ''The Flying Instructor said as he invited the student to leave while doing hand gestures.''

Mark nodded his head before leaving the professors alone and went to his room again. Johnny and Ten just watched how his figure disappeared in the distance, both smiling fondly at him. Sometimes, they felt like the students were like their own children. The History’s teacher waited until he was far enough until he spoke again.

''Ten.''

''Hm?''

''You didn’t tell Mark that you could understand everything people said while you were a frog.''

''I know, but where is the fun in telling him that? Also, I think Donghyuck should be the one telling him, not me.'' He shrugged his shoulders.

''If you say so...I guess it’s for the best.'' Still, Johnny didn't convinced at all, but it's not like he could no anything else. Also, he perfectly knew that Ten could be really playful, especially at times like those.

''It is. I’m sure we will be seeing them holding hands in a few days.'' 

''And after this I’m also sure that we are also the best teachers ever.''

''Of course we are, my love.''

{ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ }

Mark knew he had to follow Mr.Seo’s advice and end things quickly, even if he wasn’t sure it was gonna work out. Donghyuck would never fall in love with someone like him, wouldn’t him? Especially after he transformed him into a frog while trying to earn his heart. A heart he didn’t deserve anymore. 

The young wizard sighed for the 10th time in two minutes, looking deeply at Donghyuck who, apparently, was way more relaxed than before, and he didn’t know if that was good or bad. Maybe he just got used to being a tiny frog and accepted his fate.

''Donghyuck, I know you probably don’t understand what I’m saying right now, but I still wanted to apologize again for what I have done...and when you turn back to normal I will do it again...if you still wanna listen to me, of course.'' He sighed, again. ''Honestly, If I were you I wouldn’t listen to me, either...and I would also understand if you wanted to change rooms and never see me again...I deserve that.''

Mark promised himself that he wasn’t going to cry anymore, yet there he was, with tears coming down his face. Well, crying was a normal reaction after ruining their long friendship.

''Okay, Donghyuck, I’m gonna...I’m gonna kiss you...and if it doesn’t work out...then I will have to confess everything to Mr.Kun and be kicked out from the school.''

He took some air and closed his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. Kissing a frog was never part of his imagination, but if it meant that Donghyuck would become human again...then he was willing to do anything.

Finally, after a few minutes, he slowly brought his hands, which were holding his best friend, closer to his face, until his lips felt the viscosity from the frog’s skin. No, it wasn’t a nice sensation at all, yet he endured it for at least ten seconds, before pulling apart from Donghyuck and putting him on the ground. Mark didn’t know what to expect and was feeling a bit afraid, to be honest. That’s why he wasn’t able to look at the sight in front of him, hiding his eyes with the hands that were previously holding his -maybe- former best friend. Eventually, the continous ‘’croaks’’ stopped, but he was too nervous to even notice that...until he heard his voice again.

''Mark Lee, I can’t believe I had to go through this terrible experience to finally get a kiss from you.'' 

At first he didn’t know how to react. On one hand, he couldn’t believe he was hearing his voice again after he was so sure that he wouldn’t be able to do so ever again; and, on the other hand, he had to process the fact that if his kiss worked was...because Mark was Donghyuck’s true love. It had to be a dream, because fairytales didn’t happen in real life.

''Are you going to stand there without even looking at me and without saying anything after you spent hours crying because you thought I wouldn’t go back to normal and would hate you for the rest of my life?''

Okay, it was time to stop hiding and face the reality he was living at the moment, so Mark finally lowered his hands, and he couldn’t help but smile brightly right after. Donghyuck was really standing in front of him, but it was his Donghyuck, not Donghyuck the Frog; his skin wasn’t green and viscous anymore and was brighter and even more beautiful than before. Also, his round and fluffy cheeks were back, ready to be squished. The older tried to contain his tears, however, this time they were tears of happiness.

''You look happy to see me again. I have to admit that I thought you wouldn’t be able to fix what you have done.''

''I’m sorry…'' Mark whispered before lowering his head and fixing his gaze to the ground. He still felt terrible for what happened and even thought that he didn’t deserve to look at Donghyuck. ''...i’m pretty sure you hate me now.''

''Mark Lee, do you really think that I could ever hate you?'' Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows. ''I hope I don’t hurt your feelings with this, but sometimes you are really, really silly.''

''I turned you into a frog, what if I wasn’t able to make you go back to your human form?'' Mark was so confused that he was even getting a headache.

''But I’m back, aren’t I? That’s the only thing that matters now.'' Donghyuck started to approach Mark as he talked, which made the latter feel more nervous than he already was from the beginning. 

''Then… you aren’t mad at me?''

''I was mad when I couldn’t understand what happened to me. Then, I wanted to punch you when you started crying about something related to a love potion and how I was going to hate you…'' The sun-kissed boy moved a few steps closer to the other wizard.''...but when you told Mr.Seo and Mr.Ten about what happened I wasn’t angry anymore.''

''Really? Wait, wait...could you understand what we were saying?'' Panic started to arise again through his body, not only because Donghyuck knew everything and listened to him crying like a baby, but also because he was starting to get close, really, really close. However, he couldn’t move an inch, but he didn’t want to.

''Exactly.'' Donghyuck turned his lips into a small smile after seeing the panic on Mark’s eyes. It was a bit funny to him. ''Honestly, I’m a bit surprised that Mark Lee, one of the best students here, isn’t able to confess his feelings or give me a proper kiss and just decided to make a forbidden potion for students, instead.''

''Well...if you put it like that it sounds a bit ridiculous.''

''Because it is ridiculous, Mark. Honestly, things like these make me wonder why I’m even in love with you.''

The blush that formed in Donghyuck’s face didn’t pass unnoticed for Mark. First, because he looked really cute and, second, because he didn’t usually get embarrassed to the point of blushing and...wait, did he just say that he was in love with him? Lee Donghyuck was in love with Mark Lee? Well, it made sense having into account that his kiss was what made him go back to his human form, but still...it sounded surreal and Mark couldn’t believe it at all.

''Donghyuck, are you sure about what you are saying or its just a secondary effect from the potion?''

Instead of answering the question, Donghyuck decided to break the short distance that was still between them and took Mark’s face with both of his hands, pressing their lips together in a short and sweet kiss that felt so much better than kissing Donghyuck the Frog. It felt right, it felt perfect… it felt like he was born to kiss Donghyuck’s lips, even if his blush reached his ears and his poor heart was about to explode once again. Heck, he waited years for this moment, years. Yet, Mark was totally sure that there wasn’t a better sensation than that, and Donghyuck felt the same, too.

''Does this answer to your question? - Donghyuck was still really close to Mark’s face, and both of them couldn’t stop staring fondly into each other’s eyes.''

''...yes, it really does.''

''I’m glad.'' He let out a soft and relieved laugh. ''I asked Mr.Seo for some advice to confess to you, but obviously it didn’t turn out like I expected.''

Mr.Seo? Well, then that explained why him and Mr.Ten insisted on him being the one to help Donghyuck and not anyone else. Mark would have to thank them later for helping him with everything and explain what happened after their conversation. They were going to laugh at him, he was sure of it.

''Excluding the fact that I made you transform into a frog, it didn’t end up that badly, right?''

''Nope, it wasn’t that bad. It was funny, actually.''

Both wizards remained in the same position for a few minutes, just looking at each other without saying anything, because words weren’t necessary to understand how happy they were after knowing that their feelings were mutual, that their love was a real, true love. Mark and Donghyuck waited for years until that moment.

''Mark Lee, please stop looking at me like that and kiss me again.''

After that, they lived happily ever after, enjoying their cute and pure love, without failed love potions and frogs in between.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!! i hope you liked it
> 
> you can find me on twt (@eaudesol)


End file.
